


Stay With Me

by sunnyinho



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Bayern München, Borussia Dortmund, Bromance, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, German National Team, Götzeus, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyinho/pseuds/sunnyinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario doesn't know what he wants, Marco thinks he knows what he wants, Mats knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How did I go so long without this? Shit…,” Marco sighed as he lay sprawled out on his back on the plush hotel bed, trying to catch his breath.

Flushed and sweaty, Mario glanced over at him with a tired smile, rolling over onto his stomach and resting his cheek against Marco’s chest. “Maybe you should come see me more often.”

“Maybe I should. We have to stop meeting like this,” Marco laughed. He placed a hand on the small of Mario’s back, rubbing it gently. “I fucking missed you.”

“I missed you, too, but you know this is how it has to be.”

“I know, I know…I’m used to it,” Marco sighed. “Doesn’t mean I don’t wish I could have more.”

“Fuck, Marco. We already talked about this.”

“A million times.”

“Nothing’s changed. I love you, but I have my career to think about.”

Marco rolled his eyes. “I know, your image. I’ve heard this shit so much, I hear it in my sleep.”

The pair laid in silence for several minutes, just listening to each other breathe, before Mario spoke up. “You should probably get back to your room before we get in trouble.”

Marco sighed deeply, wrapping his arms around Mario tightly and kissing his forehead. “Tomorrow night?”

“I’ll be here.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

In the adjoining room, while Marco and Mario engaged in their not-so-secret rendezvous, Mats immersed himself in a book, headphones on in a vain attempt to tune the world out. He glanced up to see Erik looking slightly perturbed. Pulling one side of his headphones back, he laughed softly. “Everything okay?”

  
“Yeah, I…they’re just so loud,” Erik sighed. “I just want to sleep, I’m tired. How much longer do you think they’ll be?”

“I don’t know, maybe you should text Marco and ask him?”

Erik’s cheeks quickly turned a bright shade of red. “I…no…it’s okay, never mind.”

Mats laughed; he was used to this. “It’ll probably be like a half-hour, then you can go back to your room, back to your bed.”

“I don’t get why they don’t just get to room together.”

“Because they’d be late for everything. Trust me, it’s better this way. Just tune them out.”

Erik furrowed his brow, sticking his earbuds in his ears and leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes. Mats laughed to himself as he put his headphones back on and turned his attention back to his book. He was indeed used to this routine, but it didn’t mean he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is a pain in Mats' ass (what else is new?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention this in chapter 1, this is set the night before Germany's Euro qualifying match against Scotland (aka the match where Marco was injured :-\ )

Approximately twenty minutes later, Marco sauntered back into the room he and Mats were sharing, disheveled and unwashed, a cocky grin on his face. This was the only time he didn’t really care about his appearance; he always said that the worse his hair looked, the better the time he’d had. Kind of a badge of honor of sorts.

Mats pulled his headphones off, setting them and his book aside when he saw Marco walk in. “Seriously? You look disgusting,” he noted.

“Eh, fuck you, Matsi. I’m going to shower, relax.” Marco pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the sleeping (and snoring) Erik, who, once he was awake, muttered something very un-Erik-like under his breath and groggily made his way to the door and back to his room.

“You’re so fucking mean to him,” Mats observed as Marco continued shedding his clothes. He cursed to himself, annoyed at Marco’s penchant for being unclothed. He sure spent a lot of time nearly naked for someone who was so overly concerned with fashion.

Standing in front of his suitcase, now clad only in his black boxer briefs, Marco shrugged. “He’ll get used to it.” He rifled through the suitcase, pulled another pair of briefs out and closed the case with his free hand. “Shower. I’ll be out in ten,” he informed Mats as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Mats sighed, utterly exasperated at the fact that Marco consistently managed to simultaneously aggravate him and turn him on. He wasn’t sure why he even entertained the thought of doing anything with Marco – his head was so far up Mario’s ass, Mats didn’t think he’d ever make it out and come back to reality.

As promised, Marco emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, his hair damp and his body smelling of the ridiculous amount of cologne he liked to drown himself in. “Jesus,” Mats muttered. “Did you shower in cologne?”

“Make up your mind, Matsi. First you were mad because I didn’t shower, now you’re mad because I did. Can’t have everything, you know.” Marco sat on the edge of his bed, laying back with a sigh. “Fuck, I’m exhausted.”

“I can imagine. Do you have to be so loud with him? There are sex-deprived people in this hotel too, where’s your courtesy?”

Marco laughed out loud, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at Mats, an amused smile on his lips. “It’s not my fault you’re hard up. You have options.”

“What options?” Mats asked, curious as to what Marco had in mind.

“Erik?”

Mats shouldn’t have chosen that time to take a sip of water, considering he choked on it at Marco’s response. After his coughing fit subsided, he replied, shaking his head firmly. “No. No. No and no.”

“Why not? He’s cute enough.”

“He looks 12, it feels illegal to me. Besides, he has no experience and I don’t want to be the one to deflower him. That’s too much responsibility, I don’t want that on my conscience.”

“You never took anybody’s virginity?” Marco asked, sounding legitimately surprised. Mats seemed like the type to have probably taken 50-60 girls’ virginity, he was pretty sure they’d line up around the block for it.

“No…Cathy wasn’t a virgin when we got together.”

Marco snorted loudly. “I’m not surprised.”

“Anyway….no, I’m not fucking Erik. Sorry.”

“What do you two do in here, then, when I’m with Mario?”

“Listen to music, I read, Erik complains because he wants to sleep in his bed.”

“What exciting lives you lead,” Marco deadpanned. “All you do is read since you and Cathy split up. You used to be more fun.”

Maybe he wasn’t the wildest person in the world, but Mats had thought he was somewhat entertaining, so he was a little taken aback by this comment. “Maybe I want to, I don’t know, enrich my mind. It could help my game, it could get me a better relationship…you never know.”

“How are you going to get said relationship if your nose is stuck in a book all the time?” Marco wondered out loud, an eyebrow raised.

“Why do you care?” Mats asked, frustrated. “You’re fucking Mario, why do you care what I have going on?”

“Because I’m tired of you looking like a lost puppy all the time, it’s sad. It’s killing my vibe.”

“Well, forgive me for putting a damper on your exciting life,” Mats sighed. “Just…go to sleep, Marco. We have an early day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, all right.  Good night, Matsi.” Marco leaned over and turned the lamp beside his bed off, picking up his phone and getting under the covers with it.

“I see the light from your phone,” Mats observed.

“I’m not sleepy. Close your eyes, you won’t see it anymore,” Marco replied.

“Tell Mario you’ll talk to him in the morning, because if you two don’t let me sleep tonight I’m going to kill you both.”

Mumbling something under his breath, Marco popped off a quick text and set his phone aside.

“Was that so hard?”

“No, but it was going to be,” Marco muttered.

“You’ll thank me when you can actually focus tomorrow. Good night, Marco.” Mats turned onto his side and closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Why, again, was he attracted to this man when it seemed like he lived solely to annoy him?

**Author's Note:**

> As obsessed as I am with Götzeus, this is my first attempt at fic with them, so...eek, I'm nervous! Hope you like it. :)


End file.
